Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare!
by YamiLance
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Welcome girls and boys of all ages to the Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare show! You can submit requests if you like! Even your favorite shipping can be in here! NO PUPPYSHIPPING. All other shippings are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare!

Lance- I'm starting a new story! XD

Seto- Lance will be also be in this story as the host. She'll be the telling the truths or dares.

Chapter 1

Yuugi, Yami, Seto, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Melvin, Mokuba, and Lance were all in a large room and everyone in the room had name-tags on.

Lance- "Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare show! You can ask for certain truths or dares to ask the characters! You can even ask for a scene with your favorite shipping! The only shipping I will NOT allow under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES is PUPPYSHIPPING! All other shippings are allowed! The first round truths and dares are..."

( Dare )- Bakura has to be in a room with his fangirls.

( Truth )- Yuugi has to answer the question, do you really believe in the Heart of the Cards?

( Dare )- Yami has to kiss the person in the room that he likes the most for a minute.

( Truth )- Everyone, on a scale of 1 to 10, how annoying are Anzu's friendship speeches?

Bakura- "There is no way in hell that I'm going to do that!"

Lance- *Shoves Bakura in fangirl room and locks door* "Too bad for you."

Bakura- "BLOODY HELL!" *One minute later*

Lance- *Opens door*

Bakura- *Runs out screaming like a girl*

Lance- "Alright then, next person. Yuugi, do you really believe in the Heart of the Cards?"

Yuugi- "Actually, I don't. It's not even real. I mean come on people, shadow magic may be real, but who can make you draw the right card at the exact moment you need it?"

Lance- "Next. Yami, you have to kiss the person you like the most!"

Yami- "Uh... I like everyone! They're all my friends!"

Lance- "Let me rephrase that, kiss the person who you LOVE the most!"

Yami- "What if you don't want to?"

Lance- "Then you'll go in the fangirl room and end up like Bakura." *Points to Bakura*

Yami- *Gulps* "Fine! But all of you close you eyes!"

Everyone- *Closes Eyes*... *One minute later...*

Lance- "Time is up!"

Everyone- *Opens Eyes*

Everyone opens their eyes and see Yami still kissing Kaiba even though the time limit is up.

Jounouchi- "How in da world can ya like moneybags?!"

Anzu- *Hits Jounouchi in the head*

Bakura- "Bloody hell! The Pharaoh loves the CEO!"

Yami- *Blushes*

Kaiba- *Smirks*

Lance- "Moving on... on a scale of 1 to 10, how annoying are Anzu's friendship speeches?"

Everyone (Except Anzu)- "10!"

Anzu- *GASP* "FRIENDSHIP IS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING IN THE WORLD BLAH..."

Melvin- *Sends Anzu to the Shadow Realm* "Problem solved!"

Lance- "That's all for today!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare!

Lance- "Let's get to the point, the truths and dares are:

Dare- ( Requested ) One scene with Manipulashipping ( Anzu x Marik )

Truth- Why are all your henchman named Steve, Marik and Melvin?

Dare- Marik and Bakura have to steal Yami's leather pants while singing the song.

Truth- Why do you hate Jounouchi so much, Kaiba?

Lance- "Now then... one scene with Manipulashipping..." *Evil grin*

Marik- "Oh Ra..."

Anzu- "MY LOVE WILL STAY WITH YAMI FOREVER!"

Lance- "Too bad." *Puts Marik and Anzu in a room together*

One minute later with Anzu and Marik...

Marik- "So... what now?"

Anzu- *Evil laugh*

Marik- "Oh Ra... please help me..."

Anzu- *Kisses Marik*

Marik- "HOLY RA!" *Runs out of room and runs into a wall*

Everyone- o. o

Lance- "Moving on... why are all of your henchman named Steve, Marik and Melvin?"

Marik- "Because my father's, cousin's, brother's, friend's, mother's, dead pet snake's, owner's sister's boyfriend is named Steve."

Melvin- "... what he said..."

Lance- " Next... Marik and Bakura, steal Yami's leather pants and sing the song."

Marik- " Bakura! I know how we're going to defeat the Pharaoh once and for all! Bakura- " Let me guess- we're going to challenge him to a children's card game." Marik- "No! We are going to steal from him the source of his power, and then use it against him!" Bakura- "His Millennium Puzzle?"  
Marik- "Foolish fool! The Puzzle is not the source of his power! His power comes from... his leather pants! Bakura- "Seriously?"  
Marik- "Yes! Come, Bakura, let us attain his leather pants!" Bakura- "I guess I have nothing better to do today..."

*Afterwards...*

Yami- "Can I have my pants back now?"

Marik- "No."

Lance- "Now that that's over with, Jounouchi, why do you hate Kaiba so much?"

Jounouchi- "His ego, his stubborness, the fact that he only cares about Duel Monsters, the fact that he's insanely rich... *Ten minutes later...*

Kaiba- "You're an idiot, mutt."

Jounouchi- "NO!"

Kaiba- "Yes."

Jounouchi- "NO!'

Kaiba- "Yes."

Jounouchi- "NO!"

Kaiba- "No."

Jounouchi- "Yes! Wait... dang it!"

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- I have nothing to say.


End file.
